Antologia
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Un amor que nuca podra ser es enrreda en la hermosa cancion de Shakira-- leeanlo es mi p´rimer fic


Song Fic

Antologia 

(Shakira)

El viento del otoño entró por la ventana, pero Harry estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos para notarlo. Frente una pila de documentos, tratando de encerrarse y esconderse del mundo. Pero lo cierto es que estaba pensando en su vida, y en la chica que le robó el corazón… 

_Para amarte_

_ Necesito una razón_

_Y es difícil creer_

_que no exista una más que este amor_

aún no entendía que le había gustado de ella… era su amiga, como todos los demás, pero algo hizo Hermione para que él se sintiera especial y distinto, a pesar de que… de que ella estaba completamente enamorada de otro.

_ sobra tanto_

_ dentro de este corazón_

_que a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios_

_ Todavía se siente el dolor._

En su Ultimo año en Hogwarts algo ocurrió… pasaba momentos especiales con ella, momentos que jamás olvidaría y que no quería olvidar tampoco, aunque vinieran los recuerdos acompañados del dolor de que nunca estaría con ella de la manera en que alguna vez habría deseado.

_ Porque todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ti_

_Dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí._

Hermione se le acerca por la espalda y mira por sobre su hombro 

"¿Qué haces?"

"Los deberes.....tu ya los terminaste, me imagino"

"Si "

"Ya veo"

La chica lo toma de la mano y lo hace seguirlo.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"Tu acompáñame"

"Pero"

"Creo que necesitas relajarte, cuando estoy muy agotada me gusta salir a los terrenos para ver las estrellas, es muy hermoso, ¿no crees? "

Harry miró hacía arriba, la noche estrellada se sentía sobre uno, se giró para mirar a la chica y está parecía brillar de felicidad ante la noche y le sonrió.

"si, es realmente hermoso…"

_Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos_

_Tú me hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo_

"¿Crees que los muggles vean este mismo cielo desde su casa?"

"no me lo había planteado, creo que es posible"

"¿Qué tan enorme es el universo? ,me pregunto"

"infinito"

"Lo se. Tendría que pasar muchas noches mirando el cielo para alcanzar a verlo completo… ¿lo verás conmigo esas noches?"

"me encantaría"

_ Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de tres kilos_

_Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos_

"¿Qué es ese olor?"

"Creo que los elfos domésticos han de estar preparando la cena,¿vamos?"

"no sé, tengo que terminar mi tarea aún"

"Ya has hecho suficiente. Tienes que comer bien, eso siempre dice mi mamá. Y dice además de que cuando uno comienza a oler comida desde lejos es porque tiene mucha hambre, ¿no crees?"

Harry se sonrojó cuando su estomago gruñó por alimento. 

"si, creo que tienes razón…"

_ Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato_

_Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos_

Cuando entraron a la sala común apareció el gato te hermione que salto al regazo de Harry

" crookshanks , Bájate de ahí"

"Esta bien no es tan mal gato."

_ Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos_

_Para escapar los dos volando un rato._

"¿Te puedo decir un secreto?"

"claro"

"A veces cuando me ciento triste o sentimental salgo a caminar por los terrenos, a veces le pido su escoba a Parvatil para ir mas lejos"

"¿Y vas a donde?"

"A donde sea donde me sienta mejor"

"¿Y por qué haces eso?"

"¿Quieres saberlo?, ven conmigo entonces"

Hermione subió a los dormitorios y luego esta bajo con la escoba en la espalda. Ella se subio y atrás de ella Harry .

"¿Ahora entiendes? La sensación de volar es maravillosa"

"si… ,ya lo se así sentí cuando monte por primera ves la escoba, y... cada ves que practico quiddich"

"Siempre estamos pensando en otras cosas cuando viajamos, pero el poder volar como los pájaros........"

_Pero olvidaste una final instrucción_

_ Porque aún no sé como vivir sin tu amor._

"Harry… ¿sabes lo que es el amor?"

"Si, creo que si… ¿por qué me preguntas?"

"Es que me gusta un chico, muy amigo nuestro… me gusta Ron"

el chico hizo una mueca de dolor.

"que bien, Hermione… Ron tiene mucha suerte…"

_Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa_

_Me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas_

"¿Y ahora que haces?" 

"Busco unas cosas que recogí ayer del bosque prohibido, es una flor muy extraña"

"esa parece una rosa"

"¿Tu crees? Yo no la veo así"

"para mi todas las flores son como las rosas, todas las puedes utilizar para demostrar cariño… como las rosas"

Hermione toma una de las extrañas plantas y se la da a Harry

"toma, te regalo esta rosa, es mi cariño para ti"

"¿Huh?" El chico parpadeó. "gr-gracias"

_Para poder verte a horas no adecuadas_

_y a reemplazar palabras por miradas_

" ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

Ambos chicos acababan de regresar de su viaje por los cielos de hogwarts , mientras pasaban por la biblioteca se habían encontrado con la profesora Mcgonagall

"¿y bien?"

"ah, pues… lo que pasa es que se nos olvidaron unos pergamino en la biblioteca y Harry me acompaño"

"Esta bien, pero ya cerro la biblioteca los puedes recoger mañana"

Hermione asintió y luego miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa, pidiendo que guardara el secreto y aceptara la mentira.

Harry lo notó y sonrió de vuelta.

_y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones_

_y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones_

"Hermione,¿por que dijiste que yo había sido el culpable de la explosión en pociones?"

"Ah, lo siento. Es que esta en juego el premio anual y no puedo tener ningún castigo ¿me perdonas?, no te castigaron mucho"

"Está bien. Solo tuve que limpiar todo pero lo bueno es que me perdí adivinación"

"¿Me perdonas?"

"por supuesto, no podría enojarme nunca contigo"

_y conocí más de mil formas de besar_

_y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar._

La chica estaba roja como tomate.

"¿Qué pasa Hermione?"

"¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?"

"yo……no ¿por qué preguntas?"

"es que nunca he basado a un chico mas que a mi papa "

"¿Por qué me cuentas eso?"

"Quiero basar a ese chico… se lo pediría pero me da vergüenza y como tú eres mi amigo pensé que al menos así sabría si ........, ¿me entiendes?"

"¿Quieres que yo te bese?"

"......."

"es… está bien"

_lo que es amar…_

Harry suspiró. Había pasado mucho desde esos tiempos y seguía amándola, pero nunca pudo decírselo, menos ahora…

En su mano tenía una carta de ella, pero no una que él podía disfrutar…

**'Querido Harry: **

**A pasado el tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?**

**Yo muy bien, ¿adivina qué? Ron al fin me propuso matrimonio!! Te escribo para invitarte a la boda…'**

_lo que es amar…_

**Fin**


End file.
